How Neville Learned How To Save A Life
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: A fluffy Neville and Luna love fic. Its a bit short and sad in the beginning but it is happpy in the end. ENJOY


Disclaimer: Here we go again you know the drill. I really, honestly, do not own Harry Potter. At least I don't think I do. Cause then I must have had a memory lapse and my house is way to small.

Warning: A little sad in the beginning but it ends happily. Oh quite fluffy. Not even a single kiss.

Author's Note: Um… It's cute. And I am in a very pro-spontaneous love mood. Meaning that if you like someone: DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!! Sorry I'm not exactly one to talk but hey.

**How Neville learned how to save a life:**

"_Then I'd know how to save a life." _A female voice sang sadly from within the Burrow's attic. The voice rang through out the house. It was silent at the Burrow which was very unusual but in recent days it had become much more common. The war was over but at such a high price. So many deaths. So much mourning.

_Cedric was the first. Sirius not too long after. And then…Dumbledore. _

The celebrations had lasted a long time and most of the people were still celebrating but within the Burrow there was little celebration.

_Cho in a terrorist attack from the Death Eaters. The Patil twins and Lavender during the battles. _

Harry had survived and Ginny was still thanking the God that must be watching over her. He was horribly wounded. The final battleground had been Number 12 Grimwuld Place. The house was destroyed and Voldemort and his army along with it.

_Percy in a vicious attack on the ministry, Mrs Weasley is still happy they mended things just before the attack. Hannah Abbot. The poor girl had fought so bravely till her last breathe. _

Hermione and Ron were still bickering but it was watered down and rather weak. They were deeply in love but the deaths had, had so much of an effect on their lives.

_Luna's Father had been a great shock to everyone. Mostly Luna. She still cried. And Neville's grandmother has refused to move so Mrs Fig her died side by side fighting so courageously. _

Most of the order had no home and were living with the Weasley's. Luna and Neville included. Luna was often found somewhere in the garden staring into the darkness saying nothing or singing sad songs of loss in the attic casting a non-magical spell of mourning on the household.

"_How. To. Save. A Li-" _she sang sobbing softly on the floor of the attic.

"I can't handle this any more." Neville said as he heard her just above him in the attic. He stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Harry and Ron behind. He ran up the stairs two by two and forced open the door to the attic.

Luna was crumpled on the floor and didn't even look up as he came in. Neville rushed to her and gripped her shoulders and wrenched her off the floor until he held her up forcing her to look at him.

"Don't do this, Luna. Please. You can't do this to yourself anymore. He loved you but he is gone." He told her kindly but firmly.

"You. Don't. Understand." She said sobbing and hiccupping softly as she did so. Her head had lolled and was now looking at the floor.

"Then tell me." He whispered.

"That's precisely it. My dad. _(Sob)_ He was the only one that listened to me. He would just and say that precisely that. _Tell Me._ And I would. I would tell him everything." Luna said now looking straight at Neville.

"_Please._ Don't do this anymore. Talk to me. I want to know." Neville said gently. He had loosened his vice-like grip on her shoulders and now simply held her comfortingly in place.

"Why? Why do you care?" She looked at him blankly.

"Because- I…just do okay? Please?" he muttered.

"I am so sad." Luna said just before she crumpled forward into Neville's lap.

"Luna!" he shook her but she was unconscious from exhaustion. He tried to think of when last she ate. Or slept. Or did anything other than think, sing or cry. He picked her up gently and settled her on her bed covering her in her thick, blanket. He was moving into the armchair next to her bed when he saw a small teddy lying on the floor next to her bed. He smiled. He picked up the forlorn toy and smelled it. It smelled of Luna and something else. He placed it in her arms. She automatically clung to the toy and rolled over in her sleep to be facing him with one hand clinging to the bear tightly and the other hanging slightly off the bed. He took her hand and stroked it softly. Her hand reacted immediately into holding tightly onto his.

Hours later Neville woke up and saw that Luna was still sleeping and holding onto his hand although less tightly. He slipped his hand of her hold and quickly ran down stairs into the kitchen hoping it wasn't too late to ask Mrs Weasley to make them both something to eat.

Not long after he returned to the attic with two gigantic bowls of hot soup, freshly baked bread and a blanket for him to sit under when he was waiting for her to awaken. He also had been ordered to make sure they both ate all the food and take good care of her.

He stepped softly into the room hoping that if she was still asleep she wouldn't hear the floor creaking. But she was already awake.

"Hey." She wasn't crying. She was actually smiling softly at him.

"Hey. I have been sent up with strict orders to make sure you eat all the food except mine because I intend on eating that." He said smiling and placing the tray on the small table next to her bed. The both tucked in. They quickly finished the food and ended up sitting in silence.

"Thank you." She finally whispered and Neville noticed that she was still clinging to the teddy bear.

"No problem. Whether you want to know or not I couldn't stand seeing you like that." He said still looking at the floor.

She giggled.  
"Wow. You are still human." He said smiling at her.

"Did you hold my hand the whole time?" She whispered softly avoiding his eyes.

"Yes," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head in a very Ron movement, "Until I went to get food and the blanket."

"Thank you, it reminded me that there was someone out there still alive who cared. You probably saved my life. Otherwise I would probably have let go in my sleep." She continued.

Neville shuddered.

"Everyone here loves you. We all care." He replied hurriedly.

"I know but it is hard to remember that when you are so sad."

"Don't ever do that to me. Leave me in your sleep, I mean. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said softly.

"Why? What is so important about me?" she was looking at him with her head cocked to the side and her eyes searching his face.

"I don't want to tell you until you are ok. Until you are happy and can love someone again." He whispered.

Luna leaned forward and lifted his chin to face her.

"I am better. You saved me from that hell of sadness. I can love again. It will take time to love again wholly. But I still don't see what that has to do with it." She said to him softly.

"Luna, this sounds really cliché but I think I am in love with you." He said shuddering and looking down again.

"You saved my life. How could I not love you? My hero. My true Gryffindor Hero." She laughed and flung her arms around his neck and giggled at his startled response. He finally hugged her back and laughed with relief and happiness.

"_I now know how to save a life." _Was the song that filled the house from that day on wards.


End file.
